Growing up with Criminals
by Reimei Uzumaki
Summary: Reimei Namikaze is a young girl who's family is either dead or she has been forbidden to see them. But when her forgotten cousin appears he takes her to live with his organization of criminals. What is Reimei in for?
1. Chapter 1

'_Word'_=**thought**

**Me: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto**

Lightning crackled over head as the blonde girl shivered beneath the tree. Her parents had died two years ago when the Kyuubi attacked. Her father sealed the beast inside her newborn brother, Naruto. Her mother, her sweet, kind mother, had died because of it and now the child had no one. Because of her brother's demon the village she called home turned their back on her. She lived on the street, hid from villagers who would kill her if they had the chance and stole to live. And to top it off now the Sandaime wouldn't let her see her baby brother. The five year old looked up at the storm filled sky and smile sadly when the rain began to fall. The rain was the only thing ever able to comfort her. It was at that moment she felt chakra behind her. She froze as the chakra grew closer. Soon an orange haired man and a woman with an origami flower in her hair walked out from the shadow of the trees. The blonde's heart began to race as the woman knelt down in front of her.

"Are you Reimei Namikaze?" she asked.

The child nodded. The woman looked to her companion who grunted. The woman's gaze returned to the child who had walked closer to her.

"My name is Konan and i'm here to take you with me to the Akatsuki. We'd like you to join our little….family. Will you come with us?" she asked.

The child smiled and nodded vigorously. Konan smiled and picked the small girl up and walked over to her partner. When Reimei looked at his eyes she gasped. Her mother had those eyes. She recognized the piercings on his face and said

"Nagato-itoko…"

Pein's eyes widened at her. He hadn't seen Reimei since she was two. How could she remember him? Konan stared at the child as she snuggled closer to her and fell sound asleep. The sky ceased pouring as they left with the Yondaime's oldest child, leaving Kohona, not to return.

At the base a silver haired man was returning from his mission. As soon as he entered he was nearly knocked over by a blonde boy being chased by an annoyed blue man.

"What the fuck Kisame! Why are you chasing Deidara around the fucking base like a fucking pedophile?" he asked.

"Because the little brat poured paint all over Sahameda. How was the mission?"

"Too fucking easy. Where the fuck is Leader and Konan? They said they fucking had something for me and Kakuzu."

Kisame shook his head. "They left an hour ago to do something. They'll be back soon so be ready for whatever."

"Fine, later dumbass." He said walking away.

Finally Kisame realized Deidara got away and started mumbling about stupid evil priests. Hidan continued to walk to his room when he bumped into Sasori.

"Hidan, have you seen gaki?" the puppet asked.

"He was just running from fucking fish face a minute ago. Why?"

"He seems to think that painting my puppets is okay." he answered walking away.

Hidan chuckled to himself. It seemed like the fucking kid had a death wish or something. That's when he noticed paint on his door.

"Oh no fucking way. The bastard better not have…" he said as he opened the door. In side everything looked normal except for black spot on the desk… right where Hidan's other Jashin necklace was. He picked it up to see the pendant dripping with paint.

"DEIDARA YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO SACRAFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU!" Hidan yelled loud enough for the entire base to hear him.

Just as Konan and Pein reach the base they heard Hidan's angry yell. Reimei, who was clutching Pein's cloak for dear life, giggled. They opened the door to see Kisame, Sasori, and Hidan beating up on Deidara. They all looked up and then faced their leader. At this moment Kakuzu walked into the room.

"Kakuzu, Hidan I would like you to meet Reimei. She is the newest member of our organization and I expect you to train her." He told them, pushing the girl in front of him.

"But why should we train this fucking gaki? I'd much rather sacrifice her to Jashin-sama." yelled Hidan.

"Do you know how much a child costs? I don't want to waste money on a gaki like her." Kakuzu said.

"Itoko who are these people?" asked Reimei.

Kakuzu and Hidan froze. _'Did she just say what I think she said?'_ they thought at the same time.

"These are who you will be living with. I expect you to listen to both of them but mostly Kakuzu." Pein said. The blonde nodded and walked over to the Zombie Twins. She bowed to Kakuzu and glared at Hidan.

"What the fuck was that glare for bitch?" asked Hidan as he slapped her across the face. She held her cheek and looked up in fear. That fear quickly turned to anger as she grabbed a kunai that was on the floor and stabbed Hidan's shin making him groan in pleasure. She looked at Kakuzu.

"Is something wrong with him Kakuzu-san?" she asked.

"What isn't wrong with him?" he asked in response. Reimei shrugged and finally noticed Deidara sitting there.

"Kakuzu-san may I go talk to the boy over there?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." Kakuzu shrugged. Reimei walked over to the boy and sat in front of him.

"Who are you, un?" Deidara asked.

"I am Reimei Namikaze, who are you?" she asked.

"Deidara. You wanna go sculpt Reimei-san, un?" Deidara asked.

"Hai! Let's go Deidara-san!"

When the children left Sasori asked "Why has she been chosen to join the Akatsuki? Does she have a kekkei genkai like Deidara?"

"Yes, it's rare, even more so then the Rinnengan. It is called the Kagan." Pein said before continuing to explain about the Kagan (a/n: to lazy to write explanation in story form so it'll be at the bottom). Every one stared at him, quite shocked that such a small girl could have the potential for such a power.

"How do you know the little bitch has this Kagan thing?"

"Because when we entered Kohona it was a calm, sunny day except for this one ten square foot area which was storming like crazy. In the center of this area was Reimei." said Pein. "She shows signs of it and doesn't even know what's happening." Facing the Zombie Twins he said "Your orders are to raise and train this girl, not sacrifice her, understood?"

"Hai, Leader–sama." They answered.

It was October 10th, exactly three years and since Reimei joined them. Although she always trained with Hidan or Kakuzu she was always with Sasori and Deidara every other time playing, sculpting or doing extra training. She even picked up Deidara's habit of calling Sasori 'Danna'. She spent so much time with them it seemed like Sasori was raising her instead of the Zombie Twins. But that morning Reimei wasn't with Deidara or Sasori at breakfast which meant something was up.

"Sasori, where's Reimei?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm not sure. Deidara went to get her but she wasn't in her bed." answered the puppeteer. Kakuzu and Hidan's eyes widened for a fraction of a second when they heard that.

"Crap! Where'd that bitch go?" asked Hidan.

"Relax, today's the tenth isn't it?" asked Sasori.

Hidan nodded and Sasori continued "Well, ever since she got here she's disappeared on October 10th and returned."

Kakuzu nodded. "You're right. And now that you mention it she disappears on April 20th also. I wonder why?"

"Who fucking knows."

At this moment they noticed the other blonde was missing.

'_Maybe they're together.'_ They all thought.

Elsewhere Deidara was walking up to a cherry blossom tree near the edge of the barrier. Beneath its yellowed leaves was Reimei with her sketch pad sitting in her lap. She looked up when she heard footsteps. She smiled sadly at him as he sat down next to her.

"He turns five today." She told him.

"Who? ...Your brother, un?" he asked.

Reimei nodded once more and returned to her drawing. Deidara looked over her shoulder to look at it. He saw chibish versions of himself and Reimei snuggled up to Hiruko in a peaceful slumber.

"That's really good Rei-chan, un."

"This? No it's not that good. Especially compared to Danna's puppets. I'm just an amateur."

"Yeah, but you're good for an amateur, un."

"Thanks, Dei-kun. Your sculptures are good for an amateur too. Especially your scorpions." Reimei told him. He blushed and looked away. For awhile silence engulfed the two. Soon Deidara couldn't stand it.

"Why do you come here twice a year? It's like you're trying to disappear, un."

"That's because on those days I AM trying to disappear."

"Why, un?"

"Because one day, today, is the anniversary of my parents' death and my brother's birthday. And the other day …. I just want to spend alone."

"But why, un? And why do you always come home soaked, un?"

"Because on both of those days the sky cries with me."

"Ah. Let's get back to the base, un."

"Alright."

And the two children ran back to their home, giggling like crazy.

Three years later (Reimei and Deidara are 11) Reimei was called into Pein's office. He was assigning her a mission. Apparently a 13 year old named Itachi Uchiha had interested him and wanted him to join Akatsuki. As she was about to accept the mission Hidan started yelling about how she wasn't ready when Reimei did something no one would expect from the normally respectful girl.

"Hidan-sama, shut the fucking hell up or I will have to castrate you." She said without a hint of anger or remorse. She turned back to Pein and accepted the mission. She left the office angrily mumbling about how she'd show Hidan just how ready she was.

When she reached the village a few days later, Itachi seemed to be waiting for her.

"So the, supposedly, most evil ninja organization is sending a little girl after me. Pathetic" he said.

"Uchiha, will you come with me or will I have to use force?" she asked coldly.

"Use force then. I'd like to see your power." He told her.

Reimei sighed and lazily threw several senbon at Itachi, who dodged them effortlessly.

Reimei smirked and mumbled "Katsu." That activated a paper bomb

The ground beneath Itachi crumbled making the Uchiha fall. She heard a poof and cursed. The cold steel of a Kunai was against her throat. It just sat there, waiting for her to move.

"Do it. I dare you." She said coldly. When he didn't she pushed a senbon into his skin. Instantly Itachi felt numb throughout his entire body and collapsed. The blonde girl who had defeated him sighed and took out a small scroll. When she opened it a large, white clay bird appeared.

"Thank you Dei-kun." She said happily. She returned her gaze to the Uchiha and picked him up. After take off Itachi decided to ask who she was.

"Heh, my name is Reimei Namikaze. I am the oldest daughter of the Fourth Hokage." She answered. Itachi was shocked. Reimei? She was reported dead years ago. How could she be alive? Before he could ask the bird landed and he was once again picked up by the blonde kunoichi. The walked into a large cabin where she dropped Itachi's numb body in front of a red haired man with piercings on each side of his nose.

"Here's the Uchiha, Itoko. Danna has the antidote to the numbing poison." She said leaving. The red head squatted down and looked Itachi.

"So Uchiha, Itachi would you like to join the Akatsuki or die where you lay?"

"I'll join." He answered. Pein nodded and another red head forced him to drink a bitter liquid. He soon began regaining feeling in his limbs. When he stood up he was handed a cloak, ring and told to find his new partner, Kisame. As he left he thought one thing 'I will have to find out more about that Reimei girl.'

* * *

_Ka_ can be associated with motivation, desire, intention, and an outgoing spirit. Mental and emotional realms, it represents drive and passion. Besides the obvious examples of heat and flame, lightning can also be thought of as an extension of Ka. Because of this, users of the Kagan can control heat, flame and lightning. It is controlled by emotions, mainly Passion, desire, and anger, so when a Kagan user experiences a strong emotion the Kagan springs to life, changing the iris onyx with a crimson ring around the pupil. When young the Kagan is sometimes used unintentionally (Like the storm at the beginning) but without the eye transformation, for it has not completely developed. When the user feels an unnaturally strong emotion for the first time, like desire for revenge*hint, hint*, the Kagan springs to life giving the user complete control over any of the afore mentioned elements. This means, if used properly the user can burn or electrocute a person to death, or even permanently drain heat from a person making their body basically freeze.

**Me: Yes! Done!**

**Ayumi: Shouldn't you be continuing your other stories instead of creating new ones?**

**Me: But I was inspired. And my muse hasn't helped me with those yet.**

**Ayumi: Whatever. Review for the Baka please.**

**Me:I am not a baka!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Reimei! Get up already you damn blonde!" Hidan yelled as he burst into the twelve year old's room.

When he found it empty with the window wide open the Jashinist cursed loudly. He left the empty room and walked into the kitchen where Kisame, Kakuzu and Deidara were eating. Sasori was sitting in the adjacent living room, reading about poisonous herbs and taking notes down in a small notepad.

"Hey Miser, where'd the fucking gaki go?" Hidan asked.

"Reimei went on a mission zealot." the stitched man answered.

"By her fucking self?" Hidan asked him.

"No, Itachi's with her." Kisame answered.

"WHAT!?" Both Hidan and Deidara shouted.

"How come the weasel bastard gets to go on a mission with Reimei, un?" Deidara half asked, half whined.

"Deidara..." Sasori said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Danna, un." the explosive artist told the puppeteer.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! They'll kill each other!" Hidan exclaimed.

"I know that's a possibility but I also know that Reimei will most likely be the one left breathing." Kakuzu said.

Kisame chuckled. "That's true, as long as she remembers not to look in his eyes." He responded.

"Well she does usually beat Itachi when they spar, so I think she'll be just fine Kisame." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"I hope puppet boy's right." Hidan muttered.

-----x------------------------------x------------------------------x-----

Trees passed the duo by as the quickly jumped through the tangles branches and leaves. Reimei's face was a calm mask as was the raven haired boy's next to her. Inwardly though Reimei was bristling with excitement. She had not been to Konoha since she was five and Pein had brought her to the Akatsuki. 'I wonder how much otouto has grown up.' she thought quietly. Soon the sun had fallen below the horizon and the duo had stopped to rest for the night. The raven haired by stared at the blonde as she made a fire. It had still bugged Itachi, after about a year, that he was so easily defeated by a girl who was two years his junior. 'Then again she was raised by a bunch of criminals since the age of five. It would bug me more if she wasn't strong,' he thought.

"Oi, Uchiha! Snap out of it. The fish are ready." Reimei called to the young man. The Uchiha stared at her for a second before walking towards the fire and taking the fish on a stick she held out to him. He took a bite and then Reimei began eating in silence. After a few minutes the blonde opened her mouth.

"So... Do you know how Naruto Uzumaki was when you left?" She asked him. The question had been bugging her ever since the Uchiha had joined the Akatsuki, she had just never found the right time to ask him. For a moment Itachi stared at her, wondering why she had decided to ask him after so long.

"He became an Academy student. Besides that I know nothing." He answered.

"Ah, I see. So he wants to be a puppet of Konoha, eh? Heh, I should've known." She mumbled. They spent the rest of their waking moments in silence.

The next morning the two both woke up at dawn and headed to the gate. Itachi immediately henged while Reimei just put her cloak in her bag. They were disguised as a man and his daughter, stopping by Konohagakure on their way to Suna. As soon as the guards let them pass the two split up to complete their mission: steal an important scroll from the Hokage and observe the Kyuubi child. Reimei sprinted to the Academy and henged into a Academy student and infiltrated Naruto's classroom. She noticed that he tended to mess around a lot instead of practice. Reimei knew that she should be mad at the younger child for disgracing the shinobi name like that but she couldn't help smiling whenever he goofed off. 'He's been so alone... Joking around must be a way to reach out to others.' she told herself. She suppressed a need to walk over to him, dispel her henge and tell him everything was going to be okay. 'I hope the Uchiha hurries up. I don't want to watch Naruto for much longer.' she thought .

Meanwhile Itachi had successfully snuck into the Hokage's office. He walked over to the paper covered desk and opened the top drawer. Sitting there, on a pile of files, was the scroll. He quickly pocketed it and left the office. He found Reimei in a tree near the Academy. Class had just been released several minutes before and kids were running around. A boy with spiky blonde hair was sitting on the swing below the two nuke-nin looking sadly at the other children.

"Poor otouto." Reimei whispered. She turned and looked at Itachi expectantly.

"Let's go." He said in a detached monotone. The blonde girl nodded and they quickly began their journey back to the base. They somehow made it home by nightfall and gave Pein their report. The duo bowed to him before leaving his office and headed to separate parts of the lair.

-----x------------------------------x------------------------------x-----

Three weeks later Deidara burst into Sasori's room, where the puppeteer was 'sleeping'.

"Danna! Danna! Wake up, un!" yelled thirteen year old Deidara. Sasori glared at the kid before sitting up.

"What is it gaki?" he asked.

"Do you know what day it is, un?"

"April 20th, so?"

"Danna, can we go to town, un?"

"Only if you tell me what the hell is so important about today."

"It's Rei-chan's birthday, un!" exclaimed the young artist. Sasori stared at him for a moment.

"Fine, go eat something." Sasori ordered. The blonde nodded and sprinted to the kitchen. When Sasori got there Hidan looked at him.

"Why's Blondie so fucking happy?" he asked.

"Apparently it's Reimei's birthday." The puppet master answered. Hidan and Konan's mouths dropped open while Kisame and Pein spit out their coffee. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu just stood there while Tobi yelled "NANI?"

Sasori looked at them "I take it Deidara was the only one she told."

The rest of the organization nodded. Sasori shrugged and left the base with Deidara trailing behind him. Hidan grabbed his scythe and walked out of the room mumbling something about finding the damned bitch. Meanwhile Konan turned to Pein.

"Why didn't you tell me Reimei's birthday was today? I would've picked something up!" She exclaimed.

"Because I honestly didn't know. She shares nothing but blood with me. Besides, if she wanted to tell us her birthday she would have." He answered calmly.

-----x------------------------------x------------------------------x-----

Meanwhile Hidan was searching for Reimei in the pouring rain when he smelt smoke and blood. He stopped two feet in front of a sakura tree surrounded by scorch marks. Reimei, who had a large cut on her arm, looked up at him in surprise, and slight fear.

"H-hidan-sama? W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" she asked.

"What the Jashin happened here?" asked the priest.

"N-nothing."

"Oi, bitch tell me the truth."

"Well, you see…. I don't know. One minute I smell smoke and the next I'm in a genjutsu, cutting my arm to get out of it."

"Fine, but we need to get you to the fucking base so the miser can stitch it up."

Reimei nodded and tried to move but couldn't.

"Ano, Hidan-sama?"

"What?"

"It seems the kunai I used had Danna's paralyzing poison in it."

"So you're saying you just fucking poisoned yourself?"

Reimei nodded. Hidan cursed and picked her up. He ran to the base, chakra aiding his speed. He needed to get the girl to base before anything else happened

-----x------------------------------x------------------------------x-----

"Danna! Do you think Rei-chan will like this, un?" asked Deidara. The puppet looked up to see his partner holding an art kit with pens, paper and some painting supplies. He nodded. Even though the girl could be very talkative at times she became another Itachi whenever she was focusing on her art.

"Can we get it for her, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded and handed him the money he needed. After another hour of wandering they left with the gift. Deidara had also gotten some more clay and a small bag of sweets. When they got home Hidan grabbed Sasori by the arm and pulled him towards his room.

Deidara followed and asked "Hidan, where are you taking Danna, un?"

"To my room fucktard. Apparently a Jashin damned genjutsu was cast on Reimei and she stabbed her fucking self to get out of it." He answered.

"Why are you taking Danna to her, shouldn't you get Kakuzu or Zetsu, un?"

"They're already fucking there. The damned kunai had Sasori's fucking poison on it. At first she was just fucking paralyzed but now she's fucking delusional dumbass."

Deidara gasped and ran towards the room with Sasori and Hidan right after him. Zetsu turned away from Reimei and faced the trio.

"_At last you're here Sasori-san. Do you have an antidote for this poison?_ **I bet he doesn't, he gives pain not take it**."

"I do but she has to drink it." answered the red head.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Get any closer and she'll start another screaming fit." Kakuzu said.

Sasori ignored him and walked up to the blonde who, instead of screaming, whimpered submissively. Every person/puppet/plant-thingy stared. Reimei may have been respectful but she was not submissive.

_----------------------Reimei's delusion-----------------------_

_They wouldn't leave her be. They just kept trying to get closer until she'd scream. Why didn't they attack her already? They had bound her but they weren't moving any closer. Were they fucking with her mind again? \It was something they almost always did until an AnBu came along. Suddenly kunai were thrown into her stomach making her scream. One man left only to return with two more. The taller one walked up to her and knelt in front of her before her pressing a small cup to her lips. The liquid was vile and it burned her throat but if it killed her faster then she'd drink it. _

The man in front her was replaced with Sasori. She grabbed the puppet and cried into his wooden shoulder. After a few minutes she stopped and was just holding him.

"Danna, thank you." she said into his shoulder.

-----x------------------------------x------------------------------x-----

After an hour Reimei was allowed out of the room. It was then that she was given her gift from Deidara. She smiled and then glomped the poor boy.

"Thank you Dei-kun." She said.

"You're welcome Rei-chan. I'm surprised Kakuzu and Hidan are letting you walk around with out one of them around, un." He told her.

"You and me both. I can walk around alone but I can't leave the base until Zetsu says it's all clear. It's like I'm a hostage or something."

"Well maybe when you're allowed out we can go to town together, un."

"I'd like that." Reimei smiled. She sighed and glanced around. Around the corner Hidan was watching, did they really think she'd leave when she had just been injured.

"Deidara, just warning you but never get caught in one of Danna's poisons. Especially if they give you delusions." she told him with a shiver.

"I know, un." Deidara told her. Hidan decided to come out from behind corner at this time.

"Bitch, could you come with me?" he asked.

"Coming Hidan-sama, bye Dei-kun!" Reimei said waving farewell to Deidara and following Hidan. They soon reached Hidan and Kakuzu's shared room. The miser was sitting on the bed holding a long box. Reimei stared at her guardians in confusion.

"Otanjoubi Omedeitou Reimei." Kakuzu said handing her the box. Reimei's mouth dropped open.

"Kakuzu-sama, are you okay?" she asked.

The stitched nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you're giving me a gift, which usually costs money. You don't spend money."

"Just open it already damnit!" Hidan yelled. Reimei obeyed and found a new katana with a sixteen inch blade and a black sheath. A smile soon blossomed onto her face.

"Arigato Kakuzu-sama, Hidan-sama!" she exclaimed.

Kakuzu smiled, but mentally grumbled about having to pay for that gift.

"Heh, no problem gaki." Hidan replied.

"Reimei, how'd you get your hands on some of Sasori's poison?" Kakuzu asked.

"I gather herbs he needs in exchange for poisons to use in battle." she answered, "Sixty-seven percent of my weapons has some type of poison on them."

"And knowing this you willingly stab yourself with a weapon that may or may not have been poisoned?"

"Yes, although that was the newest one. I have antidotes for all the other poisons."

Kakuzu nodded and dismissed her. When she left Hidan turned to his partner.

"So who do you think attacked Reimei dumbass?" the Jashinist asked.

"Most likely nearby shinobi who sensed her chakra." the masked nin answered.

Hidan sighed. "We have to tell Pein-in-the-ass don't we?"

Kakuzu nodded and Hidan cursed loudly. After several minutes they left the room and started on their way to Pein's office to tell him what happened.

-----x------------------------------x------------------------------x-----

**Me: End Of chapter 2. I'll update again soon.**


End file.
